Users of computing devices are increasingly requested for information that should be protected from malicious elements. For example, computing devices often require passwords to enable users to access even basic functionality. Additional passwords can then be required to access specific functions, software applications, data, or other resources through the computing device. Other information, such as social security numbers, credit card numbers, personal identification numbers, and other like information that is also to be protected is often requested by, and utilized by, computing devices.
One mechanism for protecting information from malicious elements, especially during its entry, such as by a user through a keyboard or other user entry device, is to display, not the data that the user is entering, but other non-descript elements, such as asterisks, dots, and the like. While such display tactics can prevent protected information from being captured, such as through visual surveillance means, they can also remove an important avenue of feedback for the user entering the information. In particular, because the same non-descript elements are displayed irrespective of the data entered by the user, the user cannot verify that they are entering the correct data.
One common mistake made by users when entering data is to accidentally activate the “caps lock” key, which causes the entry of different data than the user expected. However, mechanisms now exist whereby the activation of the caps lock key can be detected and the user can be informed of its activation, such as through a symbol representing the activation of the caps lock key, or through an explicit textual notification. Additional mechanisms have been developed that link a user's password to a globally unique indicator that cannot be generated other than by the exact password, but from which the user's password itself cannot be derived. Such a globally unique indicator can inform the user that they typed the password in correctly because that globally unique indicator only appears after the user has typed in their complete password, and only their password, correctly.